Cyaxares Touman
Cyaxares Touman, or commonly referred to as Cy, is a '''fan character '''for the Mass Effect series. He is a male salarian and both a freelance mercenary and freelance medic. He was born on Sur'Kesh and was raised by a prestigous military father after his mother had died during child birth. When Cy's father went missing he was captured by blood pack guards where he met Raik Kilda and the two escaped and began to work as freelance mercs and a medic. Physical Description Personality Cy is a very productive and intelligent Salarian. Despite his tendency to get himself easily frustrated at times, he constantly pushes on to try and solve the problem. He has a tendancy to be really quiet and shy around females for unknown reasons. Relationships Cy's relationships have been on and off, mainly the one he has with his father as he constantly tried to push Cy towards more of a military based role rather than a science based one. This caused him to express a somewhat, distaste for his father. After his father went missing how ever, he has become much more concerned for his whereabouts and status. Abilities With Cy being a Salarian, he possess a naturally high IQ and is generally able to solve intellectual based problems a lot faster than other people. Due to his infiltrator training, he has an understanding of how to use Sniper rifles and shotguns as well as stealth and multiple variations of ammo such as Cryo and Disruptor Ammo. Background Born into a family of military history, Cy was often pushed by his father to become a part of the Salarian Military and made him go through vigorous training on a regular basis, much to his dismay, Cy wanted to be a scientist rather than a soldier but kept up the act so he wouldn't displease his father. When his dad was called back to military duty, his dad elected that Cy would come with him and so he did, much to his dismay. The doctors at the base where he and his father were based at, noticed that he was more fit for a medical position rather than a combat one and thus, requested he be reassigned to the medical team and was successful. From there the doctors helped develop his medical skills and became a strong member of the medical team. A few months into Cy's placement on the medical team, his father was sent on a small scouting mission with three other Salarian units. When only two out of the four men returned, he had begun to inquire to where his dad had gone and soon learnt that a Blood pack strike force took his father along with his second in command. After learning of the attack, he instantly set out for the attack location and discovered a blood trail which he began to follow. Soon after through he was caught off guard by some blood pack scouts and soon found himself in the same postion as he father must've been but was thrown in with a Krogan to which he started to observe it to see if it was friendly or foe but discovered it was badly injured and refused treatment, which forced Cy to wait until it was asleep to apply a small pack of medi-gel to the wound. Aftery he had applied the medi-gel, Cy kept an eye on her condition to see if she required more treatment but her condition was improving at a rate which he deemed acceptable. After the Krogan had fully healed, the two began to engage in more conversation than before. The Krogan eventually revealed herself to be Raik Kilda , who had been left for dead after she had been shot in the leg multiple times during a raid on an alliance outpost. Cy replied with that he was looking for his father but only wounded up in more trouble than before. After Cy and Kilda learnt that they were be executed because they couldn't be sold as slaves. During the night before their execution, Cy had snuck out of his cell after Kilda had knocked out the guard that was charged with moving them and shut down the bases defences before making a run for it. Since then, the pair have set up a base on Garvug and use the jobs offered by the eco-engineering companies to sustain themselves whilst he continues to search for his fathers whereabouts. Trivia *Cyaxares derives from Cyaxares the Great who was the king of Medes during the 625 BC - 585 BC Era. *Touman derives from the earliest known Xiongnu Chanyu known as Touman who reigned as Xiongnu Chanyu during 220 - 209 BCE Era.